Yahiko's Folly
by Jayni
Summary: -incomplete- Yahiko learns the ins and outs of men and women, told by none other than Sano, the man, himself. On the other hand, it's Tsubame's birthday, and he can't give her THAT can he? Can Megumi set this boy straight? And what of Kaoru and Kenshin?
1. Yahiko's Folly

Yahiko's Folly, Chapter 1

** Yahiko's Folly** : _Chapter 1 by Janelle_

Kaoru stirred in her sleep… tossing her head slightly, burying her face into the pillows trying to fight off awakening, as her dream was alluring back to slumber. Her piercing blue eyes slowly peered through narrowed eyelids as the morning light began to peek through a tiny crack in her door. Slowly she sat up stretching upwards, curious for a moment why her door would be open… her eyes snapped open glancing around a bit. 'Well there's no one here… I wonder, I probably just left it open when I came in…' Kaoru nodded to herself before getting up and preparing for her morning routine. She grinned slightly as she heard Yahiko's snores from down the hall. She had a feeling waking him up this morning would be more satisfying than usual.

***

Kenshin looked down at his soapy laundry hands. Reaching for a towel to wipe them, his gaze passed over the long line of clothes and a bed sheet or two that were hanging to dry. It was an awfully quiet morning… although the morning hadn't yet had a chance to start. His lips twitched as he heard the opening and closing of Kaoru's bedroom door, a soft smile coming to his lips. The image of a sleeping Kaoru fluttered into his mind… some way or another he got into the habit of checking in on her when she slept… 'Kaoru-dono…' He rung out the towel in his hands and put that to dry too. When he turned around, low and behold Kaoru was there. Even in this early in the morning, she was radiant. Her ribbon had slackened as she slept and her ponytail was kind of sagging, but her smile still was as bright as when he had first seen it. They exchanged courteous "good mornings" and Kenshin went to start breakfast as Kaoru went to take her bath. Kenshin couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in Kaoru's gaze. 'I hope she takes it easy on Yahiko… between her, Sano, and Megumi I don't know who'll give him the most teasing…' Kenshin smirked on his way to the kitchen as he began cooking.

***

The morning wasn't quite so perfect when Yahiko woke up. His eyes snapped open with a start, beads of sweat on his forehead, hearing the repetitive thuds of Kaoru's footsteps approaching his room. 'I'm awake already. She can't – won't do anything, that old hag.' Yahiko snuck out of his futon, his back towards the door as it opened… he froze.

"Yahiko, you're awake!" Kaoru said with half disappointment and some surprise as well. "I suppose you remembered what today is then… couldn't wait, huh?" She leaned against the doorframe, her body shaking slightly while she held in her giggles. Yahiko winced.

"Get off it ya ol' hag!" He hurriedly got himself together and marched passed her. She lifted her hands on either side of her as if to ward his evil glare off, with a wide grin on her face. As he made his way to the bath, she followed in step.

"It's a special day for you, eh Yahiko-chan?" Her voice suddenly became poetic and excruciatingly mocking, "Chibi Yahiko-chan is growing up! It's his girlfriend's birthday! Oooo!!!" The tail end of her commentary became a chorus of her voice as well as Sanosuke's, which announced his arrival as well. In the near distance was a couple of loud-mouthed protests including the words "don't" and "chan"…

***

"So it's Tsubame's birthday, Jo-chan?" Sano quirked an eyebrow as they stood in Yahiko's wake in front of his room. "Think he bought her anything?" Sano's eyes had a glint of mischief as he started to sneak into the young boy's room before Kaoru stopped him.

"Now now Sano…" her tone was reprimanding, and Sano pouted his lower lip as if to get sympathy for his striking good looks. "We have the entire day to find out." She grinned evilly and so did Sano and they laughed and carried on as they went to check on how Kenshin was doing with breakfast.

***

Yahiko scrubbed roughly at himself in frustration. 'Why I outta…I'll get that stupid cluck and that old bag one of these days…' He growled as he poured cold water over himself and then moved to dip into the hot water. He sat there for a while, looking up at the ceiling. 'What the heck am I gonna do? It's her birthday… what do girls like to do anyway?' He shifted in his place… 'If they're anything like Kaoru they like to hit me.' His gaze flattened, as he ducked his head under water. 'Or if they're anything like Megumi they're sneaky and fox-like… or if they're like Misao they're weasels and even MORE sneaky…' A couple bubbles rose to the top of the water before he popped up to the surface, his nose just above water. His experience with the opposite sex up to now wasn't exactly the greatest. He paused a minute as his mind back tracked to the word "sex." His features flushed bright red. 'I'm a man. It's not big deal right? It's just a word right? Right.' He nodded to himself before he stood up out of the bath determined to face the day head on as the man he was. 'I'll show her. No 'chan's here. NO SIR!' He marched out of the bathroom towards the dining room, "LOOK MINNA! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS TEASING FROM ANYONE…of…you—" His voice cracked.

***

Kaoru's jaw was plastered to the floor, her eyes were bugging out...caught between laughter and pure shock. Kenshin was in straight "oro" phase. Sano was sputtering sake as his laughter bellowed and echoed around the entire dojo. Even if they were the Kenshingumi – there was little if any doubt that any of them were THIS close yet. Dr. Genkai was covering his granddaughters' eyes, and Megumi… was surprisingly the only one of a normal stature. "Yahiko-chan. Go put on some clothes," she stated bluntly, sipping her tea. She was a doctor after all, anatomy was nothing new to her. She'd wait till he left the room to laugh. He left very promptly after covering himself with his hands and tippie-toeing out of the room - Sano's laughter haunting him through the hallways. 'I'll never live this down.' thought the young samurai bitterly as he padded back to the bath.

Later, after things had simmered down a bit… it was about midday. Yahiko was doing chores – one of which was cleaning up the trail of droplets from his little strip tease – Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "When are you going to let him go see Tsubame de gozaru?" He tilted his head inclining. She shrugged.

"He could've gone a while ago. That's the third time he's scrubbed the floor."

"Oro," Kenshin fell over making a loud smack onto the floor. As for Yahiko, he was swishing his way down the floor, when a foot rudely stopped him. He halted with a deep growl, his eyes glancing up at the foot that was firmly planted at the top of his head.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!" He hollered standing up to face a grinning Sano.

"So. Hard at work, Yahiko-chan… when ya gonna go see that girlfriend of yours? Hmmmmmm?!"

"DON'T CALL ME---"

"…a real man would've gone to see her by now." Yahiko fell silent. There was a bit of grumbling, but after a while it subsided, and Yahiko went back to his chores going around Sano. "Whatcha so afraid of anyway? Didn't get her a present did ya? Hah!" Yahiko just got up and frowned. He picked up the cloth of the floor and tossed it at Sano, who simply caught it.

"Don't talk to me like your some authority of women, rooster head!!" he spat back at him, and after climbing onto Sano's head and munching on his hair for a while, he marched off. Sano was about to follow before a familiar hand rested on his shoulder… the hand was attached to a familiar lovable redhead rurouni.

"Leave him for a while." His tone was soft and yet very plain in the statement. Kenshin had his way with words… it was soft, but Sano knew better. Sano shrugged his shoulders and turned to the opposite direction.

***

Yahiko trudged through the market place, hands deep in his pockets and his mind deep in thought. He was idly kicking a pebble down the street, when he was abruptly halted when his head smacked head first… well into someone else. His eyes slowly moved upward from the ground… 'Small feet.' …Higher still. 'Pretty kimono. Cherry blossoms.' …Up a lil' more. 'She, yes she. Definitely she.' His eyes settled on her face -- It was milky porcelain except for the touch of red decorating her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The same red started to rise to Yahiko's face.

"Ohayo, Yahiko-kun," came a soft sheepish voice.

He stood there for a couple seconds let it sink in. He'd tried… he opened his mouth several times, with no sound coming out. It was like his voice was caught in the string that had just wrapped around his heart to make it skip a beat. After blinking several times, and snapping back to reality, he straightened up. Patting his chest with a fist, as if to build himself up he spoke, "Ohayou, Tsuba*me*--!" …he froze. His voice cracked. His voice never cracked. He thought back to this morning ' – okay it has cracked but that was once, and I was naked.' This didn't make him feel any better. 'This is bad. Very bad. Why the heck did that have to happen RIGHT then RIGHT there?!…at least Sano and Ugly aren't here.' He grimaced at what they would do if they heard that. Tsubame had just blushed and looked at the floor. He cleared his throat and tried again… but in a softer tiny voice, "…ohayou Tsubame-chan." He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Very slowly. A slow and painful death would be much preferred to what just happened. In the back of his head, he watched his dignity crumble like something Kaoru would cook – 'No wait, then it would be hard like a rock…'

***

Her face had flushed from when she saw him across the market place. She'd expected him to notice that she was coming his way rather than just smack into her the way he did. 'What's he thinking? Did he forget? Oh he's so KAWAII!!' She wouldn't be mad at him if he forgot… well at least she'd get over it. 'He probably was training with his shinai today… he works so hard!' She noted the sweat that grew on his forehead as he finally acknowledged it was her. 'Aww… he probably wants me to get out of the way or something oh he's so cute he's so cute so so cute!! Does he like me? Would he like me? Cute cute--!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched squeak… it resembled her name. Undeveloped estrogen surged with only the power of teenie-bopper-mania and she wanted to jump up and down... instead, she held it in and settled for her cheeks to grow redder. He had said hello. When this all clicked in her head after several seconds of pushing away her thoughts… she gained some composure. Well, enough to smile without looking like a grinning idiot.

***

It was that smile. That smile that he'd seen so many times before. It was different now though… when he'd first seen it, she was fixing his slipper. He grinned sheepishly at the thought. She was still just silently smiling at him. His palms were sweating. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets once again and shifting in miserable pubescent agony. 'I'm the man. Take some initiative! That's what a real man would do!' …he thought of Sano at that moment. 'Not THAT much initiative… that's gung-ho macho thing… Tsubame-chan wouldn't go for that…' His mind raced. His thoughts fell upon his only other male role model. 'Kenshin, yes. Okay so I'll play it cooooool…' Tossing his head to the side, as if something was in his face… "Daijobu desu ka?" 'Should I wish her happy birthday? Of course I should! It's her birthday! But if I do she'll think I have something for her! Do I have something for her?! What do you get girls anyway?!' …thinking to his female role models – Kaoru and Megumi. 'Ugly would need something to keep her from smelling bad after training…' B.O. products would NOT be for Tsubame. He thought that with earnest, his nose caught by the tantalizing fusion of the aromas of food from the Akabeko and a soft floral scent – cherry blossoms? Peach blossoms? It was something. He forced the blood down from his face… 'Megumi would want… Ken-san.' He froze internally. He couldn't give her THAT could he? He thought for a second. What was THAT? 'Well I ain't givin' her Ken-san that's for sure!!!' Images of Kenshin and Tsubame together floated into his mind… it made his blood boil and his toes curl in his tabi. Jealousy? 'HAH! He'd never have a chance against me…' He took back those thoughts as fast as he'd thunk 'em. '…well okay he could kick my butt but he'd have to go through Ugly AND me to get Tsubame-chan… and I haven't seen him say "no" to Ugly yet…!' …his thoughts were out of control. He almost totally missed when Tsubame answered.

"…hai, daijobu… and you?" He could hear her swallow a lump in her throat. Was she feeling just as weird? He wandered what he was thinking. He was hoping she wasn't thinking of him as a "chan"… and more like a man. Or at least a nice guy. 'Like Kenshin.' …he paused. He thought of Sano again. 'Well okay Sano too… he ain't that bad but if he could stop clucking for like two seconds maybe one of these days he'd be someone to look up to…' Then there was a mental picture of himself standing next to Sano. His thoughts were dueling one another. 'Look! Just because he's taller doesn't mean – be quiet, he's like your big brother – big brother?! He's a rooster, I'm a samurai! Since when are those related?! – apparently since now. – why you! --' …oh yeah, Tsubame.

"…hai, I'm good," he smiled sheepishly. Why was his head spinning like this? And why did his stomach suddenly feel like it was a fish out of water? Was he hungry? He absent-mindedly rubbed his stomach.

***

"Are you…hungry? We can go to the Akabeko…" she blushed before adding quickly, "If you want…" She held in a silent giggle. Her thoughts had been paused when he asked how she was… but now they were back on the off-sides all over again. 'That wasn't a bad thing to say… He needs food, he's still growing, ne?' She blushed even deeper for some reason. Some part of her mind was thinking something else. What was she thinking?? Her stomach was bouncing under her kimono like tempura on a hot plate. She felt light headed for some reason when Yahiko just nodded. Turning around and soon walking side by side with him… she felt safe. She thought it was because he was a samurai. Could also be because he's cute too. She sighed contentedly.

***

End of Chapter 1.

Hey Janelle here!

Okay I started out this fanfic to be a Kaoru/Kenshin thing… but that didn't work out and probably wouldn't have turned out ½ as funny. I've never done a Kenshin fanfic so please be nice when commenting. ;_; I'm still trying to get the hang of Japanese phrases and stuff… all the Japanese I know are bits and pieces from other fanfics. Plus Yahiko had to get to puberty some time, right?

What to look for in the next chapters :

*Yahiko gets teased some more and learns some more about being a man

*Some male bonding 'For the most part, non-alcoholic.'

*Something having to do with Sano and Jo-chan 'I'll try to keep it less than romantic for the avid Kenshin + Kaoru fans…'

*Tsubame and Yahiko spend more time together

*Megumi… I dun like, so don't expect to see much of her

*…sumimasen, but I have no idea where this fanfic is going and I think Tsubame and Yahiko are still to young to play in a lemon just yet…


	2. Yahiko's Folly -- The Legend Continues

Kaoru, as she was sitting there, was comfortable xuserx Normal xuserx 2 2 2001-11-07T02:05:00Z 2001-11-07T02:05:00Z 4 2812 16032 x 133 32 19688 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

Kaoru, as she was sitting there, was comfortable. She didn't have much to do without her one and only pupil around to pester or order around... '...uh, teach.' She mentally corrected herself. She felt antsy. It was partially because she wasn't doing anything when she wanted to do something - which was follow the Yahiko drama, and it was something else too. The only person missing from this serene image was one certain redheaded hottie. ...She drew in a long sigh, closing her eyes. The sunlight bathed over her features, and a gentle cooling breeze softly brushed against her hair. 'Kenshin.' That was the result of this calm meditative moment? ...well, what else was there to think about. She looked over at her companion briefly. 'Hn. Sagara Sanosuke.' She briefly considered him. 'Oversized blockhead. Hair sharper than a katana.' That was the surface. 'Strong. Fist fighter type...' That was about it for the physical, right? 'Good-looking.' What the heck was that? Random. 'Kenshin.' Okay, now whatever she was thinking was now in check. She sighed again.

"You sick or something?" a deep voice traveled her way. Yes, her companion. She looked at him curiously, blinking twice, straightening up a bit.

***

"Don't look at me like that," he said dully. "You're sighing like something just died." He grinned around the fish bone. It was rare to see Kaoru dumbfounded. 'Well, unless it's something about Kenshin.' ...his grin widened.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She was getting self-conscious. "Am I on trial for something? Can't a girl sigh when she feels fit?!"

'I've seen that look before. I see it once a month and sometimes more.' "Hey hey hey Jo-chan! Don't get your obi in a bunch!" When he saw her return to her meditative posture, he did too. '...phew. That was close. 'surprised she didn't clobber me.' He shifted a bit, resting his back on the porch looking up. He folded his hands behind his head as he continued to think about his near run in with death. 'Hah, no, if Jo-chan wanted to kill me, she could just cook for me.' He got a mischievous grin on his face.

***

She caught a glimpse of his grin. For some reason, she had the impulse to hit him. 'He's thinking something about me. I know it. And it's not good.' She paused a minute. As she looked up at the sky, she started to consider her companion - now adversary, once more. 'What if...it is good?' A grin like that accompanied by something good could not be... '...proper.' She decided. It wasn't any unknown fact that Sano's been around the block a couple times, and certainly stopped off for a lady or two. Who knew what he could be thinking about when he looked at a girl. 'Or me.' Her face became very pensive suddenly. 'He wouldn't. That's the only logical answer.' There was that..."thing" with Sano and Megumi that no one could put their finger on - not even the two involved. Plus, she had Kenshin. 'No I don't. If Sano started coming after me... would Kenshin do anything?' She frowned slightly. When Megumi was all over her "Ken-san"... it infuriated her. 'He just sits there and lets her...do...whatever...it is...foxes do.' Kaoru honestly didn't want to think about what that could possibly mean. Megumi had also been around the block. An unsettling feeling came into her stomach, and she instinctively folded her arms in front of her. Kaoru had been around for a while, but she did lead a pretty sheltered life. She had her parents... then Dr. Genzai... then the dojo. Pretty run of the mill. And then there were all these people. 'They all have lived.' Well, she didn't totally regret not having gone around the block... she didn't want to have to start working for the yakuza or dealing drugs, or run around killing people... but she needed some experience of some kind. ''specially with the men.' She grimaced when she thought of Kenshin again. Did he have..."experience" with women? She really didn't know. Her demeanor went from bad to worse in a short minute of thought. 'How would I compare...could I?' She sighed again. Her sigh was cut off by the sudden arousal of Sano. He looked like a rock that just jutted up beside her. He had a very serious expression on his face.

***

"I've take all I can stands, and I can't stands no more. What the HELL are you thinking about?! Is it Kenshin?! For crying out loud, woman, get a grip. You look like you're about to cry or something and I just can't take it!" After basically yelling at her, Sano huffed for a little while. 'I can't stand seeing a girl cry.' It was true. When Megumi cried that one night she wanted to die... 'Oh a night that I fondly remember, I just wanted to literally slap the tears off her face. They just...don't belong there,' he thought bitterly. He frowned again. Kaoru's face went from worse, to on the verge of tears - which vanished quickly to a red-faced evil looking raccoon. He expected to get hurt. 'Hurt real bad.' Instead, she just moved back to looking at the sky. 'Okay so I was a lil' harsh...' A lil?! '...okay a lot...' It was his turn to sigh, his voice was a little softer... 'It didn't help that I was loud enough for the world to hear, let alone...' "Kenshin... it's about Kenshin isn't it?" No response. "Eh, Jo-chan, you can tell me," he did a cute little pout and nudged her playful like. No response. He stood up and crouched in front of her and did something that looked like an impression of a punching midget, "It's me, Sano, cool, calm, and collected fighter for right, and superior member of the Kenshingumi!" ...she mustered a half amused grin as if to say "Yeah, right." ...'I'll dismiss that insult for now.'

***

She hadn't expected him to do the lil' skit for her or all the dramatics - she REALLY wasn't expecting him to hold her face between two fingers, either. 'Looks can be deceiving.' She thought back to when she first met him. 'Okay sort of met.' He was too consumed with wanting to get his oversized sword into Kenshin. 'I don't like the double-meaning in that.' She mentally shook THAT idea off. Fast. Kaoru's instincts got her to try and shake away from his hand... but his wasn't the grip to be trifled with. Their eyes couldn't be more than a foot a part... seeing as his nose almost brushed against hers. Her cheeks felt warm. 'Why would I blush because of this rooster-head?' she grumbled to herself. With a lil' moment of silence... 'It's obvious he's not here to kiss me or something like that, so there's no reason to be....'

***

Although, it was tempting. 'A kiss would sure as hell wipe that gloomy expression off of any girls face,' he grinned to himself. She was blushing. Oh was his testosterone pumping - though it would have to wait. Jo-chan was in trouble. Not the usual kind either. 'The Kenshin kind. Man, I should write a book. Then I could make millions ... to basically gamble with!' Hey, he was being honest with himself. "So you gonna tell me or do we have to keep staring at each other till the cows come home?" 'Now where the hell did that saying come from?'

***

'Now where the hell did that saying come from?' she thought idly. 'Well it couldn't hurt. It is just Sano after all.' She paused. 'Just Sano. The best friend, Sano. The loud mouthed rooster headed gangster best friend, Sano.' If their heads weren't in such close proximity, she would've smacked her forehead. She took in a deep breath after resolving those thoughts, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all." He didn't believe her. She could tell. Mostly because he continued to look at her with piercing eyes... but also because his hand hadn't moved. Putting a smile on her face, and tilting her head, "It's okay, really." She went to ruffle his hair, but afraid she might prick her fingers, she settled for patting his shoulder.

*** 

'I don't believe her.' "You afraid Kenshin's gonna hear or something? I mean if you two are having problems..."

"We are not having problems!" ...'Ahh, the sweet sound of Jo-chan's frustration.'..."There isn't a 'we'!"... 'Bingo. That didn't take 1/2 as long as I thought it would.' Now he just had to go about solving her problem. 'It would be the guy thing to do.'

"So...that would be the problem, hmmm..." He moved to sit beside her and rested an arm around her shoulders and lowered his voice to whispers. If Kenshin was around, he was the kind of guy who wouldn't eavesdrop on purpose, right? Right. But it couldn't hurt if he couldn't hear, too. Kenshin was still a guy after all. "I can't do much for you, Jo-chan. I mean, you and Kenshin have this weird thing going -"

"Not half as weird as you and Megumi."

*** 

'There. Now that'll get him to stop I'm sure,' she thought, her confidence building again. He wasn't going to go there, was he? 'How could he understand...? He's one of THEM... the infamous Kenshingumi.' The same Kenshingumi she suddenly felt alienated from. 'I never knew having a good life could be so bad.' It hadn't ALWAYS been good; she knew that... she was beyond her years, too. She had to raise herself to some effect.... But it wasn't like she was forced to steal, or to kill, or to make drugs... that basically meant killing.

"You think I'm really that stupid to bite into that? - Don't say it." His smile was gentle, almost playful. It wasn't the usual obnoxious grin that usually brandished his face. It was a warm smile... so welcoming. She wanted to talk to him about it, she just - she couldn't. She felt a warm hand on her cheek, and then she had to smile. Some other part of her made her blush, too. The smile slowly turned into a partial grin.

"The devastating charm routine isn't going to work on me. You're practically my older brother," she smirked. She found another way to avoid talking about her thoughts. 'Chalk one up for the tanuki, baby.'

*** 

He had to pout. His ego was just shot to hell. He had to redeem himself. It was a matter of principle now. He wouldn't be able to shine his pearly whites without knowing a woman bested him. 'Yeah, it's just Jo-chan. But it's the principle. She is a woman now...kind of,' he thought about it a bit. Since he'd first seen her, she had grown up. It was kind hard not to with her new acquaintances and all. He also knew that contributed to Kenshin's guilt complex. 'Man, they should just hop in the sack and get it over with,' although he knew that was a Sagara mentality and not a Himura one. Sano spent some time just considering what goes through that redhead's...head. He knew that Kenshin had that whole Battousai baggage hanging over his shoulder, and it didn't exactly leave the Kenshingumi without a share in it. Kaoru just somehow got into the middle of it. 'Jo-chan.' Calling her 'little missy' sometimes didn't feel right. It was understood that Jo-chan was his name for Kaoru... but sometimes it just didn't suit her. He did admire her sometimes. She had a lot of changes in the last year or so... with Kenshin, Yahiko, himself, Megumi... and whatever other obstacle decided to jump out from a bush at her. And she didn't regret it; she still found a way to continue to be herself - short tempered, ever loving, passionate Jo-chan. If he had to lose to somebody - somebody female... it had to be Jo-chan. Or Megumi. But he wasn't touching that with a ten-foot pole.

"Look, Jo-chan... you can talk to me, okay?" He rested his hand down, and his face was serious again. "Kenshin's not around... Megumi's not here, and Yahiko - has his own problems," he smiled with her on that note.

"Sano..." 'She breaking,' he began to hope. "I want to talk to you..." 'I feel a 'but' coming on.' "...but..."

"But I'm not Kenshin?"

"No, that's not it." He felt partially relieved. How many times did he have to lose to Kenshin? 'I know he can kick my butt and all, but there's only SO much a man can bear.' On the other hand, he was back to square one.

"Jo-chan I don't understand..." She surprised him then by gently leaning into him a bit. He's had women do this before, but this was different. 'Everything with Jo-chan is different. Even food.' He smiled at her...both because of what he was thinking and because she'd decided to lean on him for a bit.

***

"...I know you don't," she thought aloud. She knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. And she couldn't explain it either. In her own mind, she didn't quite understand it. The Kenshingumi was her life now... and with the thoughts that plagued her mind, she was alienated from her own life. She felt the tender love in Sano's embrace... she felt the love in everything that had to do with her family of misfits. Fear itched at the base of her neck, that this was not going to last. This warm feeling was going to go away... and she couldn't face it. She knew they would never abandon her...but this was a problem for her, her alone. She wanted to deal and settle this on her own. It had to be done.

She started thinking about how warm she felt. She felt this way in Kenshin's arms too... although it wasn't exactly the same. It was different for her to even consider Sano as a man... without adding on the tags of rooster head or gangster or brother. It was also an eye opener. What if she had met Sano first? Sano had baggage. Like Kenshin did. She smiled inwardly. IF she had met Sano first, she probably would've ended up being one of his one-night stands or something. Where would the Kenshingumi be then? She didn't want to be a one-night stand... she wouldn't think about it. At least not with him having his arm around her, and smiling at her.

***

Now elsewhere on the Kamiya grounds, was the not forgotten but least observed Kenshin. Now, Kenshin at some point had stopped doing his chores to watch his friends. He too was meditating. About his life. Not about what it used to be, for once. But what it was. The simple gesture of watching Kaoru-dono and Sanosuke sitting there basically was what made him happy. It represented his new life as Himura Kenshin. And what Battousai had fought for all those years. Even if he still was known as a rurouni, he knew well that this was his home now. Heck, it was the KENSHINgumi right? He had some obligation. Whether he liked it or not, this is where his heart is and he felt it was where he belonged.

Right now however, he felt like he belonged somewhere in this little drama that was unfolding before him. Yelling. Then whispering. And then Sano had his arm around Kaoru. 'What the heck was going on over there?' No, that wasn't jealousy. Couldn't be. He also saw the changes in Kaoru's face. He didn't like to see her unhappy. And although he tried not to, he always felt it was somehow related to him. He could feel her unhappiness within himself... he still was not quite sure what he and Kaoru meant to each other. After finding his own spot to meditate in - in close watch of the two companions, he thought about it. Not for the first time either. She was sweet. Delicate. Young. Very young. Too young? 'Hey I'm not THAT old...physically.' He looked over himself. There was this thing telling him that his gi should be red... not a faded pink color. 'The infamous Battousai sporting pink.' When he thought of it that way, he was a sight. He loved this gi. He'd been through a lot of stuff in this gi. 'I met Kaoru in this gi.' Plus... he really didn't have much else to wear. These clothes suited him. Like Sano's clothes suited him. 'He's a big guy... he probably feels he needs to show off a bit.' Kenshin was reminded of his own muscles. The barely visible ones. His master had fully tormented him on countless occasions how Kenshin might have been better off being born as a woman. He thought about that... well, for one - he wouldn't have ended up becoming the Battousai. Married to one, widowed by one, but not BE one. He muttered under his breath, trying to keep on track. He wouldn't have met Kaoru. Somehow it always came back to her. Kaoru was the woman that he could look up to but at the same time want to care for... she was the child and the mother and the sister. Now, the only part of Kaoru's womanhood that Kenshin had a problem dealing with was her *womanhood*. 'That could also be taken the wrong way.' Yes, yes it could. 'I'm acting like I'm Yahiko's age - afraid to talk about...about...that.' He smiled. Another thing he owed to Kaoru. Kenshin was able to be a boy again around her. Around all of them. The Kenshingumi provided an environment where he didn't have to always worry about the man across the table screaming bloody murder or something. It wasn't exactly getting his childhood back.... but it was a start. 'Thank you, Kaoru.'

*** 

"Jo-chan, when'd you get all smart and cryptic? You've been with Kenshin too long," he playfully knocked on her head. Leaning in close, so his lips were brushing against her ear…"…which makes me think. Is *being*with Kenshin very…long?" He grinned wickedly when she physically stiffened.

"Okay Sano! That's enough out of you!"…the wall was much more welcoming than her fist had been.

*** 

'This is no good.' Kenshin was torn. Help Sano – or help Kaoru. 'Bah, Sano MUST know by now what he'll get for offending Kaoru…' his mind wandered. 'How DID he offend her?' He wouldn't have. He couldn't have. 'No way.' The redheaded firecracker was collecting the facts. 'They were sitting together. He got closer to her. He faced her. He got even closer still. And I haven't been able to hear a word they've been saying. And Kaoru's been red-faced for a good portion of the entire conversation. No way…' This was the cue to fall into "oro" phase to save him from himself.

***

Sano and Kaoru stood over Kenshin curiously. They'd seen him go "oro" before… but they weren't quite sure how long he was like this. Or how long he would stay like this.

"Do you think he needs some water or something?" Sano mused over her concern a little bit with a soft smile as his eyes watched her face twist with a hint of worry. The smile became a big macho grin as soon as her eyes caught his.

"Nah, Jo-chan, don't worry about him—" he was cut off by the grumbling of his stomach. Sano's face went from a grimace to outright fear when he sensed that Kaoru was going to offer him something to eat.

***

Kenshin felt his head about to roll off from all the shaking. He snapped back into the real world with a frustrated Sano spitting out various unpleasant words and Kaoru… she was obviously trying to hit Sano for saying something but in someway or another Kenshin's head was in the way. And the painful cries of "oro" were heard across the land.

***

End of Chapter 2

Janelle again.

Yeah I know, I'm on crack. The fanfic went from being an idea about Kenshin and Kaoru, to Yahiko's puberty, to some unresolved sexual tension between Sano and Kaoru. If you can still follow this, feel free to read the next chapter if and when I get around to writing it. I really like using the whole back and forth point-of-view technique in writing fanfics… I think it sorta helps. I'm gonna try and work on setting and scenery imagery though. I don't do crossovers or lemons, just to point that out – primarily because I can't write them. o.o; I'll keep the chapters short none of those 14 pagers.

In the following chapters you can expect…

*By request, more Megumi – I don't like her, but the person who runs redcarp.com does, so… ^.^;;;…

*More back of forth point-of-view writing, I'll try my best to keep it easy to follow

*Tsubame and Yahiko get to eat now (hell they've waited a chapter already)


	3. Yahiko's Folly -- Growing Pains

The table was set xuserx Normal xuserx 3 8 2001-11-07T02:06:00Z 2001-11-07T02:12:00Z 2 1254 7151 x 59 14 8781 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

The table was set. The food was there. Nothing left, really, but to eat. 'Easier said than done,' Tsubame thought despairingly. Watching her knight with shining shinai inhale mass quantities wasn't exactly all it was cracked up to be. 'It's… kinda cute how rice sticks all around his face… for a while.

            As he paused to breathe, Yahiko – looking like a hamster with his food-filled cheeks – could cast a partial glance to the other object of his affection… 'Why isn't she eating?? It's HER birthday after all--…!!!' (choke!choke!gag!)

***

            Moments later, the scene faded from black to hazy vision. 'Did I die?' He blinked, as the light blinded him and he gave himself a few moments to adjust. Instinctively, he tried to sit up…

"Orororoooo…" Oh, the pain. 'From what exactly?' he wondered. Suspect #1 appeared in front of his eyes as he slowly was eased back to a soft pillow, "…Kaoru-dono…?"

"Oy! He's awake. Can we eat some REAL food now??" his chicken-headed friend blurted out. Kenshin came to the well-known conclusion that pain was contagious, especially in the Kamiya dojo. Although the injured redhead was still trying to remember what happened, he couldn't ignore the fury of blows Sano was receiving. "Jo-chan! Enough already!!!" Hmm… he'd been cleaning… chores… spying on Sano and Kaoru… planning dinner…

"What did you mean by REAL food?!" Perhaps it would have been easier to concentrate without the headache and the feisty 'tanuki' girl chasing after his best friend – oh wait, that's right.

"Kenshiiiin!!! Sano! We're losing him again!"

"Orooroooo! Kaoru-do-do-do-do-dono!"

"Dammit Jo-chan, if you're gonna shake something loose!" Sano quickly plucked her off from the patient's gi. Kenshin watched the two of the most important people in his life face off. Normally he would "Maa, maa" and forget about it. But then he remembered what he had been watching before, the scene that had unfolded before him had seemed nearly … intimate. A young man and a young woman, spending time with one another in an exclusive part of the grounds, drawing closer and closer to one another with each passing moment, eyes locked together – his head began to feel light, and his chest heavy. But why?

***

            Gasping for air and pounding his chest, Yahiko managed to clear his windpipe.

            "Yahiko-kun, daijobou desu ka?" Tsubame was wondering how he ate without choking  - and now she knew. You didn't.

            "…ye-yeah," he sputtered out sheepishly. Dammit. What a time to remember what day it was. (Not that the date hadn't already been drilled into his skull; he remembered the events that occurred just that very morning.) 'What am I going to do? She bumped into me before I could get her present…'

            Tsubame smiled. She was well practiced at being a hostess and all. He hadn't said more than a handful of words to her! Tae, her pushy matchmaker boss and landlady, assured her that he would know. All this anticipation had built up to this day, as she hoped it would be special. Her dreams had been circled around this day for the past week or so, and how well it would go and perhaps the two of them could be… She blushed at even the thought of the word, 'dating.' From the moment they had met, Yahiko had made such an impression with his heroics and daring… Not as though she ignored all other men or anything, surely not. (Who could forget her nishiki-e collection! ^.^) But, there was a strange new feeling that arose within her when she looked at him. It began from her stomach and rose up to her cheeks and made them flush, and that barely shadowed the inexplicable torment of when he wasn't there. Nothing, even now, made sense when he was in the picture. She wasn't sure if she was ready for everything "growing up" had to offer.

--flashback--

            "Tsubame-chan, could you come in here? I'd like to talk to you for a minute…" Tae almost held her breath after she let the final word trail off. Her forehead creased… she felt that even though Kenshin and Kaoru seemed hit or miss, Yahiko and Tsubame could be a different story. For with youth brings hope… and surely, hormones.

            "Hai, Tae-san," Why was she being so serious? Tsubame began to look worried as she knelt down across from her employer. 'I hope I'll be kind like her… smart like Megumi-sensei, and strong like Kaoru-san…'

            Tae watched the young girl beam, and her thoughts wander aimlessly… those baby blue clear eyes made it clear to Tae, 'This is going to be pretty damn hard.'

-- about the same time, to a kid the same age… --

            "Oy. Sano."

            "I told you. We're not lost." At least they weren't an hour ago.

            "Sano."

            "What, Yahiko-CHAN?!"

            "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"

            "Shimatta," and then Sano stopped, causing the trailing Yahiko to smack into his back. "Okay, I give. What?"

            "I have to… **go**."

            "Go where? Go? Go --… oh," Sano smacked his forehead. Speaking of which, nature was doin' a lil' dialing in his pants as well. Not the kind of stirrings he wanted (or was busy with the night before 'hehe'… but oh well).

            So, the two… 'men' did as men do. Rather, one stood there for a second or two and wiggled around a bit to let the waters flow; while the other was trying to hit the tree rather than the birds in it.

            "Dammit, Yahiko-CHAN, dontcha know how to work that thing?!"

            "I can do my business just fine…! But it looks like you can't keep 'up' ol' man!" Yahiko didn't know what bugged him more… the fact that Sano's hand just smacked the back of his head, or knowing where that hand had been. 'Ew…' After Sano had gotten them lost coming back from the 'perfect' fishing hole… which had no fish for the two of them, Yahiko wasn't going to take any crap from this chicken-head.

            "Look, kid, just be more careful with your equipment."

            "Dammit, it's not like I don't know the difference between this and my shinai…" Yahiko scoffed. I mean, sure, you hold both the same way at times… but, er, nevermind.

            "Hey, I'm just saying…" the older man trailed off as he refashioned his pants, "You might be too little (hehe) to know what it's capable of."

            What was that look on Sano's face? Why was he grinning like an idiot? "I can use it just fine, thanks," Yahiko stated firmly as he reorganized his parts as well.

            Sano just laughed and sat himself down… at another tree a few paces away. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you – not 'cause I don't know lots, 'cause I do – but it's too much for a brat like you to handle … DAMMIT GET OUT OF MY HAIR!!"

            Yahiko munched away at Sano's stalks a while longer before settling down beside him…

***

            "Don't be silly, of course you can tell me," the young girl giggled. What could Tae possibly want to talk about? And why was she so hesitant?

            "Well let's start with you and Yahiko…"

            "Tae-san!!" exclaimed the talking beet.

            "Now now, Tsubae-chan… you're a girl… he's a boy… and…"

***

            "We do THAT? To them? With THAT?" Poor star studded Yahiko, sputtering at one hundred words a minute.

            "Calm down, you're a MAN right?" … 'That worked,' smirked Sano as Yahiko settled down on cue. "Look, y'gotta be smooth about this sorta thing or it ain't never gonna happen. 'specially be careful how ya pick the ladies 'cause--…"

            "'cause they can turn out like Kaoru?" And the clowns laughed, and laughed.

            "… but no, seriously, Yahiko," Sano cleared his throat.

            'No chan? This must be serious…'

            'Guess I'm gonna be the one to tell him… Yup.' "Look, you're gonna get up in there and it's gonna be snug and tight and all that good stuff, but you always… ALWAYS… This is golden rule stuff – you ALWAYS pull out…!"

***

            "Well, of course, why wouldn't they?"

            "Y'see dear, boys like it in there. And sometimes… they want to leave a tip. So sometimes us women have to… coax them out…"

            "MONEY comes out of that TOO?!" Tsubame nearly swooned…

***

            …as images of gals and guys 'consummating' came to mind. There was a less than comfortable silence as Yahiko let it all set in.

            "Hey Sano." The taller man jumped, as he hadn't heard a peep out of the boy for a while.

            "What."

            "You sound like you have and all… but have Kenshin and Kaoru ever…"

***

            "…those two haven't quite got the idea yet, but hopefully they will soon…" Tae smiled knowingly. She wanted the best for her friend, and often patron, Kaoru. "Well anyway, unless you're sure you love them… and perhaps you should maybe even wait until…"

***

            "…until you've practiced some on your own."

            Yahiko's eyes went to the size of plates, "You mean I have one of THOSE in ME?!"

            "Nononononono…" the rooster haired guy tried to ward off the panicking youngin'. "Look, just when you're alone or something and get… nature's 'upward' call…" (winkwink) "You can just take it and…"

***

            "…it  can be the most beautiful experience ever."


	4. Yahiko's Folly -- Of Mice and Men

As pleasant a memory that was, Yahiko saw no relevance to his current situation xuserx Normal xuserx 2 9 2001-11-07T02:13:00Z 2001-11-07T02:13:00Z 3 1421 8103 x 67 16 9951 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

As pleasant a memory that was, Yahiko saw no relevance to his current situation. 'I can't give her THAT...'the bridge of his nose reddened,'at least not NOW... heh...heheh...heh...'  
Tae watched what seemed to be a battle of facial expressions. 'Perhaps I didn't need to give Tsubame that chat afterall...' It seemed as though there was no reason to be concerned. Unfortunately, Tae wasn't exactly comforted by this. She didn't want to watch another dragged on angst filled romance...

"Anno... aren't you hungry?" Yahiko asked sheepishly as he screatched the back of his head, trying to plot a way to get out. He was afraid to mention her birthday without having anything to offer. 'What real man doesn't get a gift for his... uhm, for his...' Yahiko shook his head furiously as he grew bright red. 'Anyway, it's not like I have any money or anything... and I can't expect her to like getting flowers on EVERY occassion, right?...'

"I just... wanted to spend time with... you, Yahiko-kun."

Tae smacked her forehead. Hardly an exchange of syllables and the young 'couple' were eyes-to-the-floor crimson.  
  
***

Elsewhere in the present, Kenshin went back to the grueling daily task of menial labor hand-in-hand with emotional conflict. He hadn't seen the two so much as kiss, and he was already imagining what Sano and Kaoru's children would turn out to look like... the answer to the age old question, "What do you get when you cross a chicken with a racoon?" ... Not the prettiest picture, is it?

'Violent, foul-mouthed, too cute for their own good, trouble making trouble finding, anti-gravitation haired rugrats,' the rurouni couldn't help but smile... "Cute."

"What is, Kenshin?"

"OROROROROOOOO..." the redhead blurted as he fumbled the plate he was scrubbing... and with a little dance about in front the sink, he finally caught it and let out a deep sigh. How is it Kaoru was always getting kidnapped and snuck up on when she had such unimaginable stealth at times??... "Ahaha... Kaoru-dono! It was a bird outside the window." And with that, Kaoru leaned over his shoulder to take a look, and blinked.

"I don't see any birds," and truthfully so, there wasn't even the trace of a feather outside. Kenshin watched as Kaoru looked outside for the phantom bird, and mentally shook his head. This couldn't go on for much longer.  
  
***

"Hold still."

"B-but."

"I said, 'Hold still.'"

"Well if you would just be more gentle like a lady, and less sneaky like a fox, maybe you'd get yourself a man... ARGH DAMMIT WOMAN!!"

"... that's DOCTOR woman to you, chickenhead," Megumi then roughly tightened the bandage around Sano's brow, and the scream of agony brought a smile to her lips. "There... all done. What'd you do this time anyway? Some bar brawl again or something?"

"Well, y'see, Jo-chan--"

"Yes, this does look like her handiwork," the doctor nodded knowingly, as she stroked her chin. "I'd waste my breath if I tried to tell you that you shouldn't cross her... if you like living, that is."

"OY! I can handle that little girl!"

"Wanna say that to her face?"

"..."

"...only if a jerk like you could learn manners and tact..."

"Oy."

"...or perhaps even proper grammar..."

"Oy."

"...or just plainly got a real job..."

"OY. Fox-lady. Enough already."

"...now Ken-san on the other hand... well, there's simply no comparison."

"You say it like you ever had Ken--" Uh-oh. It was one of those odd moments where you knew you were about to say too much, and hoped the words you thought hadn't been spoken aloud. Sano's angel and devil appeared on his shoulders for counsel...  
  
*On top of Sano's shoulders*

"You remember that 'line' we talked about?" piped up Sano's angel.

"Y'mean 'no cuts'?"

"NO stupid. I mean the line you shouldn't cross!"

"... oh yeah, that one... yeah - yeah! I remember now..."

"Too late, my friend," and then the angel's counter part... chibi-devil-Sagara chimed in...

"You're so dead."  
***

Death seemed imminent. Or at least some pain was about to come... sure. But this, no this was just not kosher. Sano couldn't deal with this. THIS. This was too much.

"H-hey... Megumi.. don't cry..." Sano's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, as he offered a bandaged hand to pat her on the shoulder as his common adversary had lowered her gaze and turned away from him. "Hey! You know jerks like me don't know when to quit!!"... he choked out, his other hand crossing its fingers behind his back, "Look I'm sorry... hey, we're in the clinic already, so if ya hit me RIGHT NOW... c'mon. You know you want to..."

Yes, yes she did. Particularly since he punctuated that statement with a seductive and alluring eyebrow wiggle... But for some odd reason, she'd just lost function in her joints, that she couldn't explain. And the swelling in her cheeks, and the tightness of her chest... a pain far beneath skin deep. And all of this, converging all at once inside of her... 'Stupid chickenhead.'  
***

Kenshin was acting strange. His more-often-than-not-damsel-in-distress (horray for hyphens!) was concerned. The sun was setting and Kaoru sat watching the object of her enigma... sweep.

"Ne, Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" There was a brief pause of silence, as they gazed at one another.. Kaoru's blue eyes questioning, matched with Kenshin's violet stare.

"... n-nothing." She didn't exactly know what to ask. He seemed okay now... but that sudden fainting spell had worried her. Perhaps she was letting him do too much around the dojo. Honestly, Megumi had warned her that Kenshin's only human... and all those fights and injuries are going to be his undoing. Adding house chores to the mix, couldn't help, really. Her shoulders sank, as she rested her elbows on her knees, and watched him... trying to carry herself as normally as possible.

What was that about? What did Kaoru want to ask?   
  
*scenario number 1*

"Kenshin... do you think... Sano could ever... settle down?"  
  
*scenario number 2*

"Kenshin? Are you almost done with the sweeping? We need some tofu."  
  
*scenario number 3*

"Kenshin...? Do you think... you could ever... settle down... here at the dojo? For good? Because I..."  
  
***

"MOU KENSHIN! Wake up! Are you okay?!"

And his vision faded to black.  
  
***

"Anno, Tsubame... chan. (blush) Would you excuse me... just for a sec-- while?..."

Yahiko sputtered out, scratching at the corner of his lips.

"Of course," 'I guess'... Not exactly the response she'd been hoping for. She watched an apologetic spikey head nod out of sight. Her shoulders dropped and now she saw it fit to pick at her food. With a sigh, she cast her glance in Yahiko's wake.

However, her male companion was now trekking in the back alley behind the Akabeko and sneaking away to hunt down a present for his... for Tsubame. Yahiko's mind was in overdrive, as he went as fast as his feet could carry him. He began to inspect everything within a three-block radius. Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
***

A walk. To clear her head. And she sighed... Sano had rambled on for about fifteen more minutes before hightailing it out of the lcinic. He had been so right, which is why she felt so bad. So, she couldn't have Kenshin. Okay, right. She could accept that, right? She was still young... (Or at least that's what she told everyone else... it's customary to lie about one's age when you're female.) THere would be others... right--? But not like Ken—

"ITE!!!"

"Sumanu, ma-am--!" Yahiko had crashed into this poor old woman and tried to help her up and ... it turned out to be... "Megumi-sensei?" For health reasons, he brushed her off and bowed for forgiveness.

"What in the name of?! Yahiko! Watch where you 're going! Where's the fire?! Is it Ken-san?! Is something wrong?! Did something happen!??!"

"NononoNONONO! Lemme talk already!" Yahiko had been wildly waving his hands and signaling for Megumi to stop panicking. And finally the notion that nothing was wrong - with Ken-san 0 ... she calmed down.

"So what ARE you in such a hurry for? Isn't the Akabeko the OTHER way?"

"SHHHH!! Of course I know that!!" Yahiko looked one way... and then the other. Okay it didn't look like there was anyone else there. But the walls have ears in this town... he talked in a hushed manner, "But that's where SHE is... and she's a she, and I'm a he, and we're supposed to - but it's her birthday, and I can't give her THAT and no gift but I could give her that because I'm able and all 'cause I'm a man! And Sano said men are supposed to... But she's all - and I'm all - and it's all ---!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY." And birds shook out of the trees, "Slow down... We're talking about Tsubame-chan right? What are you supposed to do and what can't you give her? And what does Sano have to do with any of this?"  
***

'What?...'

"Kenshin! You passed out again... should I go get Megumi or Gensai-sensei...?..."

"--M-maa, maa..." Kenshin coughed out... "Daijobou de gozaru..." And with that Kenshin fashioned a smile that usually but Kaoru at ease, but not this time. Kaoru rested her hand on his forehead taking his temperature, with the other hand at his wrist taking his pulse... "You don't have to worry Kaor-"

"Everytime you say that, it makes me worry."

"...eh-heh. Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin shrank down and let Kaoru tend to him, out of the sheer guilt of the faintest IDEA that he was causing her any inconvenience. He'll have to quit this fainting thing soon or both of them will go gray. The easy way would be to sort this whole thing out... With himself... and her. And Sano. Because it seemed as though, now... there was something there... that... needed to be sorted. He could just tell her what was really going through his head, and perhaps she could tell him what's really going on and maybe the truth of her feelings would be loud and clear - but that would make far too much sense. It was turning out to be a very... very long day.


	5. We Live, We Learn

[ Author Insert – Yes, okay, I fixed up the formatting on the previous chapters mostly because it was annoying the living dayl xuserx Normal xuserx 1 0 2001-11-07T02:02:00Z 2001-11-07T02:02:00Z 3 1123 6405 x 53 12 7865 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

**[ Author Insert** – Yes, okay, I fixed up the formatting on the previous chapters mostly because it was annoying the living daylights out of me. In addition, there has been a suggestion to rename the fic… since there's a lot more going on than just Yahiko's pre-pubescent problems. If you plan on reviewing, I'd love to know if you think so too, and if you have any suggestions for a new title. Also, there's foul language… I was in a cursing mood. ]

"Sano told you WHAT?!" … Megumi shook her head slowly, cupping her forehead. Of course, HE would be the center of all this mishap. That stupid – "Look, just forget everything Sano told you for the time being…" She had to admit Sano had been pretty accurate in the… "details", and why this was making a doctor blush was bizarre in itself, however, it was a very MALE perspective. Yahiko will have to learn eventually, but surely not from her.

"Time being???…" Yahiko grumbled as his hands raced back and forth through his unruly mane. "Then what the hell do I do NOW?!"

Megumi caught Yahiko by the collar before he could bash his brains out on a nearby wall.  "Stop being a guy for a minute, would you? Problem – you don't have a present. Answer – you get one—"

"I have NO MONEY—"

"I WASN'T FINISHED." For the future Yahikos of the world… When the devil and his minions appear in a vast sea of flames behind a woman who could someday hold your life in her hands (and has many times before) – for we all know "hell hath no fury…" – you shut up. Megumi cleared her throat, and the demons resided back to their shadows, leaving impending doom to another day. "… You have to get her a gift that… when you see it… you see her—" Megumi paused and waited for Yahiko to interrupt and face her wrath, but lucky for him, he didn't. She turned and leaned against the wall (yes, the same one Yahiko was about to smack his head into repeatedly), and her gaze rose to the sky. "You'll hear this a million times in your life, that some things don't have a price tag. You won't hear it from Sano, but you'll hear it." (In a not-so-far-away land, Sano sneezed.) "But if you really like someone… the gift you get isn't to make you look good, or to impress her… it's proof that you know who she is as a person – that you give her something she would want."

Yahiko cautiously piped up, when Megumi trailed off, "But how do I know what that is?"

"Baka ne… You just do. It comes from in here," Megumi promptly poked his forehead, for being a doctor and one of the educated – she knew full well that love didn't actually come from the heart. [ **1 ]** "If you want to get her the greatest gift you could possibly give her… you have to think about her, and what she wants… not what YOU are going to get her… or how much money YOU have to get it… don't you see?" She was hoping this would in some way spill into later chapters of "the talk," as initiated by Sagara Sanosuke.

Yahiko sat against the wall, with his knees drawn into his chest, and stroked his chin pensively. There was a moment of silence.

***

The silence was broken when there was a rattling cry from Kaoru throughout the dojo grounds.

"KENSHIIIIN!" The woman variably made the name to Japanese as the letter "e" is to English. Kenshin stopped is staring at the sky, broom in hand, and casually looked over at Kaoru.

"Hai?" His violet eyes cast a simple blink.

Kaoru's heart fluttered… she wasn't quite sure why. She knew how she felt about Kenshin, hell, everyone did. But there were always those moments when she would look at him and just know – things were alright, and if they're not they're going to be. It was surprising how, no matter how much time has passed between them, her feelings never faltered. In his eyes, she's sees the calm future that lies ahead, and the good times that have passed and are waiting to happen… in his eyes she saw…

"Kaoru-dono??" … blank. It was amazing the emotions he would put her through in a few far-too-short seconds, and can continue with life. How could it possibly be fair when she stays awake at night, alone, that the rest of the world – including everyone's favorite redhead – could rest soundly? Although she couldn't honestly or fairly say such things… he was always alert and always around to be the knight with shining sakabatou, after all.

"I just… wanted to see if you were okay.... It was so quiet, that I thought you might have had another fainting spell again…" It just wasn't fair. He would sweep, while she was across the grounds wringing her hands till the knuckles were white, and nibbling at her lip to hold it shut from screaming at him to just go to Megumi or someone… What if something is seriously wrong? Doesn't he care at all?

Of course, no panic on his end. Scratching his head nonchalantly, he waved a few fingers behind the broom in his grip, "I'm fine, no need to worry, Kaoru-dono," and he smiled.

'Don't smile when I'm worried about you, you stupid…' She wished to say. She wanted to kill him and kiss him in the very same moment, and it was as though her liver and stomach decided that they were going to play musical chairs… But of course, she would smile as well, and nod, and stride her way back to the practice hall, and work out her frustrations with a well-crafted piece of wood. [ **2 ]**

***

While silence resumed on the Kamiya grounds, Yahiko had finally piped up…

"I don't get it."

Megumi promptly fell over. 'Damn that Sano, he's blockheadedness is contagious.'

***

            Elsewhere…

            "Shimatta, Sano, if you brought a fucking cold in here…"

            "You've been sneezing all bloody afternoon–!"

            Sano wiped his face on his sleeve, "Yeah man, I know, shit, I dunno what it is… Anyway, odd or even! Place your bets!" [ **3 ]**

            "That foxy doctor friend of yours is probably talking a mouth full…" his drunken companion said squealing like a ripe piglet. There was a roar of laughter from the gang of testosterone in the room at that awful pun… In theory, they would possibly be excused for the fact that they're drunk, male, and friends of Sano. [ **4 ]**

            "… just place your bets."

            When Sano's drunk, one could expect loud and outrageous outbursts. One can also expect a bloody fist fight. … and perhaps a few broken bones. But no one, not even this cluster of friends could've possibly expected this.

            Sano never looked more serious. His friends, with shaky hands placed their bets, and there was an eerie cloud of silence cast over the game… but it was brief. It was broken by a rather coarse belch… then one drunkard leaned over to another…

            'I think we struck a chord…'

            'We??? You mean YOU loudmouth… YOU're the one that brought up Foxy…' there was spit being sputtered, as whispering in a slurred tongue is rather difficult. Particularly if one wasn't all that good at whispering to begin with.

            "You know. I'm tempted to just take all your money while you talk all that shit."

            "We were just joking, man, c'mon! Joke! Y'know! Mouth full! Women! Mouth full! Y'know!"

            And then the expected happened.

            Broken bones.

***

[ **1 ]** – the poking of the heart thing is just terribly misleading to children, I think, and I don't particularly think anyone who knows better should honestly encourage children to be misled so they can find out when they're older just how stupid they were to believe in things like that – when they weren't, it was older people that taught them wrong. ._.; But enough of my ranting, on with the story.

[ **2 ]** – =P

[ **3 ] – **For those of you who don't know what this refers to a dice game that is played where you bet that the dice will either roll an even or an odd number. There's Japanese words for odd and even, I just couldn't remember them.

[ **4 ]** – … in theory. Not that drunk women can be much better… frankly, sober women talk more shit than men do drunk. But maybe that's just me.


End file.
